The following publications disclose pyrazolines:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,365 EPA 21,506 U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,007 EPA 58,424 U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,393 EPA 65,334 U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,341 EPA 113,213 WO 88/05046 EPA 153,127 WO 88/07994 EPA 286,346 WO 89/00562 EPA 300,692 ______________________________________ Grosscurt et al., J. Agric Food Chem., Vol. 27, No. 2 (1979).